<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After: A Banana Fish Short Story by kxaite11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354899">After: A Banana Fish Short Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxaite11/pseuds/kxaite11'>kxaite11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxaite11/pseuds/kxaite11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You asked me many times if you scare me. But I never felt scared of you, not even once, From the first time I met you.<br/>Actually, I always felt that you are hurt, much more than me - that your spirit is wounded. "</p><p>A short story of Eiji after Aslan's death. (In Eiji's point of view)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After: A Banana Fish Short Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! Whoever reads this, I want to thank you for taking the time out of your day. Banana Fish has made such an impact on me and how I see the world. It was written beautifully and it is so heartbreaking at the same time. Aslan and Eiji have become such great comfort characters for me, I just wishes they had a happy ending. </p><p>That's all from me though, please enjoy and leave feedback if you wish!!! :)</p><p> </p><p>"Ash,</p><p>I am very worried because I haven't seen you and I don't know if you are okay.</p><p>You said to me before, "we live in different worlds," but I am not sure if that is true. We are from different countries, and our skin and eyes are different colours. But so what? We are friends. Isn't that enough? What else do we need?</p><p>I am very happy I came to America. I made many friends here. Above all... I met you, Ash.</p><p>You asked me many times if you scare me. But I never felt scared of you, not even once, From the first time I met you.</p><p>Actually, I always felt that you are hurt, much more than me - that your spirit is wounded.</p><p>I know you are much smarter than me, and bigger, and stronger - but even so.. I always wanted to protect you. Funny, isn't it?</p><p>But what did I want to protect you from?</p><p>I think I wanted to protect you from your future. Because your fate was sweeping you away, like a flood.</p><p>Do you remember telling me about the leopard in the Hemingway book? He died at the top of the mountain, and you said he knew he will never go back down. But I said you are not a leopard, and that you can change your future. It's true, Ash. You can change your fate.</p><p>You are not alone, Ash. I am with you. My soul is always with you.</p><p>Sayonara, New York... Sayonara, America.</p><p>... Ash,</p><p>but I'm not saying "sayonara" to you.. because this isn't goodbye.</p><p>I know we'll see each other again someday..</p><p>You are my best friend, Ash."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>story: </p><p>"Go," Those were the last words I ever said to you. I'm so angry at myself for not being able to protect you because that is all you've ever done for me, continuously. Ash, I don't know what to do now that you're gone. Please come back, come with me to Japan and tell me your death is a lie, so we can be happy. I don't want it to be true. You're here with me, and everything is okay. I know I said i'm angry at myself,  but i'm angry at you too. You left me alone. Maybe you thought it would be for the best, but it wasn't. You tried to protect me from all the danger that came my way, and by leaving, but you're the one that hurt me the most. I forgive you though, you finally had the chance to escape from such a cold and uncaring world. No one ever treated you right.."But if the world turns on you, I will always be right by your side." That's what I said to you the night you fell asleep into my arms crying. And when you asked me to stay by your side, I will no matter what. Even death can't separate us. You're my dearest friend and my dearest partner. The moments we shared together will always be in my heart. Ash, I was never afraid of you because I love you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>